Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is a medical imaging technique used to visualize detailed internal structures of a patient. A patient is placed at least partially within an MRI device during an MRI scan. The MRI device may generate a variety of magnetic and electromagnetic fields, including a static magnetic field (hereinafter “static MRI field”), gradient magnetic fields, and radio frequency (RF) fields. The static MRI field may be generated by a primary magnet within the MRI device and may be present prior to initiation of the MRI scan. The gradient magnetic fields may be generated by electromagnets and may be present during the MRI scan. The RF magnetic fields may be generated by transmitting/receiving coils and may be present during the MRI scan. If the patient undergoing the MRI scan has an implantable medical device (IMD), the various fields produced by the MRI device may have undesirable effects on the IMD.